


The Power He Knew Not

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Han Jee-Han finds out that his father isn't his father and that he has a younger half brother from his real father James Potter. Wanting to know more and getting a really bad feeling he's drawn to go and meet his brother. He takes Shin Sun-Il and Kwon Shi-Yun his two best friends with him. Though Sun-Il is reluctant to leave Korea he agrees.Harry Potter is almost 15 years old. He's shocked to hear from the Goblins that he has an older brother who is Korean and that said brother is coming to see him. He's even more shocked when he finds out that his brother has an amazing power that becomes something even cooler when he shares it with Harry.Or in which Harry enters the Abyss and all Hell brakes lose in the U.K.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Han Jee-Han frowned at the papers he was holding in his hands. These couldn't be right could they? These papers had arrived this morning for his mother but she was still in America so he'd opened them. They'd looked urgent and boy was he right. He couldn't believe this. The man he'd thought was his father all these years wasn't his father. His father was some man named James Potter. In a way it kind of made sense. The man he'd thought was his father had never been around while he was growing up and still wasn't around. He frowned hard as he looked through the papers again for the millionth time. He had a brother. The boy was four years younger than him. 15 to his 19. It said his name was Harry Potter and that this Gringotts bank was contacting them because the boy was looking for family. Jee-Han wondered if the boy was sick. Did he need blood or something? A kidney? Bone Marrow? 

Jee-Han finally picked up his cell phone and called his mother. There was nothing for it he would have to confront her.

* * *

That conversation had not gone over too well. But, Jee-Han was not about to heed his mother's warning to stay away from his brother. No, he had a bad feeling. He had had it since he'd opened that letter. He'd checked his stats to see that everything was normal but he couldn't shake this feeling that his brother needed him. He was going to England and he was going to find his brother. 

Shi-Yun had been easy to convince to come with him. She'd agreed to accompany him on his journey. 

Sun-Il on the other hand had taken hours to convince. Jee-Han could understand why of course. Sun-Il was only imortal if he stayed in Korea if he traveled anywhere else he could be killed. Jee-Han had Gramps Sun-Oh to thank for Sun-Il finally agreeing to come. 

His friends now with him they debated on the best mode of travel they could fly themselves but none of them had flown for eleven and half hours before and might tire out. So they decided on flying on an air plane instead. Either way it was an eleven and half hour flight and at least this way they could get some sleep on the way.

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was. He was actually quite smart or rather he liked to think that he was rather smart. So when his family had decided to spend the day in London after picking him up and he'd noted that they were close to Charing Cross road he'd made a deal with them. He'd leave them alone all afternoon and they remember to pick him up at a pre arranged meeting spot at eight that night. They'd easily agreed. 

Harry had gone straight to Gringotts to get some money out only to be rushed into a private room and explained that they had been trying to get hold of him for years. Harry quickly jumped to the conclusion that he had an Owl Aversion Charm on him. He'd read about back in first year and had thought many times over the years that he might have one on him but he'd done nothing about it. His head was soon spinning with all the information they were giving him. He got some money out of his vault but had a bunch of paperwork that they wanted him to look over and sign. He'd put that in his backpack as it was in a folder that was spelled to be thin and weightless. He then went and got a magical mailbox for his mail. Something told him he would need it. He bought a few books and rushed to meet the Dursley's. 

Once home and locked in his room he started going through some paperwork when he came across a birth certificate that wasn't his own. 

**Han Jee-Han**

**Father: James Potter**

**Mother: Han Jung-Sook**

**Age: 19**

**Citzenship: Half Korean/ Half British**

**Race: The Gamer**

Harry frowned at the Race of his brother. Shouldn't that say Magical or Muggle or Squib? He found his own birth certificate

**Harry James Potter**

**Father: James Potter**

**Mother: Lily Evans Potter**

**Age: 15**

**Citizenship: British**

**Race: Pureblood**

He chocked on the drink he had just sipped. He was a pureblood? What the hell? He'd been told he was a half-blood what was going on here? But he'd been right about Race. Why was his brother called Gamer? He bit his lip. He'd always wanted siblings and here he finally had one. He wrote a letter to the Goblins asking if they could contact his brother on his behalf and sent it via his magical mailbox. Hedwig didn't seem to mind too much that he wasn't using her to deliver mail. The response came with in the hour that they had contacted his living family.

* * *

Twenty hours after finding out that he had a brother Jee-Han was walking on to Private Drive with Shi-Yun and Sun-Il. People were staring at them and whispering. 

"It's got to be your hair." Jee-Han said, to Sun-Il. "They must not see a lot of people with green hair around here." 

Sun-Il elbowed him. 

"Here it is." Shi-Yun said. "#4 Private Drive." 

They looked at her and nodded as all three approached the door. Jee-Han took a deep breath and raised his fist to knock on the door. 

Just then a teenager came from around back carrying a heavy yard bag and looking like he might faint and some people got of the car that had pulled into the drive way. 

"Can I help you?" the black haired teen asked. 

"My name is Han Jee-Han I'm looking for Harry Potter." Jee-Han said, in English. "I'm his older half brother." 

The black haired teen grinned. 

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, brightly. "It's great to meet you, Jee-Han. I'd shake your hand but mine are kinda full." 

Sun-il took the bag from him and carried it to the curb while the brother's shook hands. 

"I didn't believe it at first but wow, here you are." Harry said. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vernon Dursley demanded of his nephew. "Who are these forigeners? and what are they doing here?"

"Er......can I explain inside, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, "The neighbors are staring." 

So everyone went inside and Harry made tea. He then showed his aunt, uncle and cousin the paperwork saying that he had an older brother he made sure all paperwork pertaining to his money was absent. 

"We were told when we took you in that we were the only family you had." Petunia said, tightly. "Is he like you?" 

"Am I what?" Jee-Han wondered, tired of being talked around. 

"Uh.......well, see ......" Harry swallowed. "It's a long story." 

"Well, lets talk about it on the way to the Hotel." Sun-Il cut in. 

The Dursley's and Harry started in shock. 

"The hotel?" Harry repeated. 

"You're coming with us." Shi-Yun stated. 

They had agreed on it shortly after seeing Harry. He was covered in bruises and had marks around his neck like he'd been strangled several times by many different things. His clothes were too large he was short for his age. They weren't about to leave him here. They hadn't even discussed it. 

"Well, that should be okay." Harry said, more to himself than anyone else. He was frowning in thought. "As long as I'm with a blood relitive the wards should hold.......Yeah, okay, I'll go pack!" 

"We'll help." Jee-Han said. 

They followed him to the cupboard under the stairs. 

"My school stuff is in here." Harry explained and got his trunk out. He tried to be quick but the three of them had seen inside and now knew that he had used to live there. "My room is upstairs." 

They followed him to a room that had ten locks on the door and a cat flap. Harry went inside and began gathering everything including things from his hiding spot. 

"Leave the clothes." Jee-Han ordered. "We'll get you knew." 

Harry blushed but nodded. He ducked his head a bit but then looked at Hedwig. He bit his lip. 

"I'd better write a letter to Sirius." he muttered and quickly wrote one. "Here, Hedwig, go to Sirius with this and wait for a reply. Peck his fingers off if you have to." 

Hedwig nipped his ear took the letter and was off. 

Shortly after Harry was leaving Private Drive. He could have sworn he'd saw the rippling of an Invisiblity Cloak and then he heard a loud bang. Harry frowned wondering what that was about. Had someone magical been watching him? and if so who were they going to report back to? Harry pushed it from his mind and focused on his brother. He couldn't believe it. He had a sibling and that sibling had taken him away from the Dursley's. He hoped that he never had to go back. 

They were a good deal away from Private Drive when they stopped and Jee-Han made Harry's things vanish. 

"Eh." Harry cried. "Where did they go?" 

"Don't worry, little brother." Jee-Han smiled. "They're in a safe place. I'll tell you about later but for now......tell me do you like to fly?" 

"More than anything!" Harry said, brightly. 

Harry cheered when they were suddenly in the air. His brother was holding him around the waist at his side like it was nothing and Harry was having the time of his life as they flew towards London. This felt so much more amazing then flying on a Hippogriff or even a broom. This was freedom. Harry wondered if his brother would teach him how to fly like this if he asked. He wondered how all three of them could fly like this. Was it some form of highly advanced magic? Could Dumbledore fly? Could Voldemort fly? He frowned at his own thoughts then just let his mind wander as they flew through the sky.

* * *

Jee-Han had wondered if flying with his brother had been a smart thing to do but he hadn't wanted to take a cab as he still wasn't sure if his money would turn into the local currency or not. He needed to test that out. One look at his brother and he'd knew that he'd done something his brother had loved. He could tell the younger teen was excited by the sparkling excited eyes, flushed face and wind swept hair. He swore to himself that if he couldn't teach his brother to fly on his own that he would take him flying whenever he wanted because it was clearly something Harry enjoyed doing. 

They checked into their suit not far from Charing Cross Road, got something to eat from room service, and then began telling each other about thier lives. Harry confessed to being a wizard and having magic but told them that he wasn't allowed to show them because of the law. Jee-Han, Sun-Il, and Shi-Yun explained Ability Users to him and Jee-Han explained his power and showed him a few things. They then settled in to talk about their lives and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gamer Power has merged with your magic.**

**Once upon a time there was a Magical Gamer the did his best to restore magic to the Lands when it got low. It has always been said that when magic was depleated and dying that a Magical Gamer would return to restore it.**

**Do to you being exposed to The Gamer power that person is now you. The Magic of the Lands is dying but not yet dead. You can restore it and save the Magical World as you were always destined to do.**

"Why is it always me?" Harry moaned running a hand over his face. 

"Sorry." Jee-Han said, rubbing the back of his head. 

"No, it's okay. I'm used to weird shit like this happening." Harry said, waving his hand dismissivly. "So teach me what I can do with this power." 

**You have been reset to Level 1 with all level 1 skills and stats.**

"I'm hating this game already!" Harry cried in rage. "My spells are gone! All of them! " 

"Sorry?" Jee-Han whimpered. 

Shin-Yun and Sun-Il were finding Jee-Han's predicament rather amusing but were staying out of it. 

**Harry Potter**

**Title: The Boy Who Lived**

**Job: The Magical Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 5**

**Money: 0**

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Harry bellowed at the screen. "HOW DARE YOU!" 

Jee-Han was at a loss as to what to do his brother was clearly upset with his stats and he felt that it was his fault. 

"Hey, don't worry about it we can train you." Jee-Han told his brother. "and you can get all your skills and stuff back." 

"But you guys aren't staying here are you?" Harry asked. "I mean you'll be returning to Korea wont you? You don't have time to train me. You need to get ready for school and all that." 

"We left clones behind." Jee-Han said, happily. "They'll go to school for us and we'll get their knowledge later when we reabsorb them." Jee-Han thought a moment. "I can teach you that." 

"You can?" Harry asked, blinking. "How?" 

Jee-Han put his hands on his brother's head. 

_Teach: Clone Technique._

**You've learned Clone Technique**

**Clone Technique-1**

**You can create 1 clone.**

**Cost 50 MP**

"Wow." Harry said, in awe. "That's so cool. Okay, let me try now. " He centered himself then frowned. "Wait, if I do that will I trigger the Trace? Will the Ministry know I'm using magic? " 

**The Trace has been removed as you are The Magical Gamer.**

"Cool." Harry said. _Clone!_

A perfect clone of himself appeared. 

"Wow." Harry said, in awe circling the Clone. "It's so perfect. I could send this to class while studying on my own and not having to deal with people." 

"We're already a bad influence on this kid." Shi-Yun said, off handedly. 

Jee-Han laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. 

"Okay, so what kind of training will you give me?" Harry asked. 

"Well, since people are trying to kill you we'll give you the full training!" Jee-Han said, happily. "Martial Arts, Magic, everything. " 

"But I return to school in September." Harry informed. "Even with a clone or two I don't think I'll be able to learn much by then. I'm really stupid." 

"I don't believe that." Jee-Han said, instantly. "and don't say it again. As for how it's called a Time Delay Barrier and you're in luck I can now use it while using the Grand Labyrenth." 

"Huh?" Harry asked. 

"First off we'll start with one of the most important skills that you will ever need." Jee-Han stated ignoring his brother's question. He pulled a long thin piece of wood out of his inventory, followed by some string and a flat yet sharp rock. "If I give you these and tell you to make a weapon what do you do?" 

Harry blinked stupidly but took the rock and sacured it with the string to the top of the wood. 

**Crafting-1**

**Crafting Recipe Unlocked!**

**Crafting Spear-1**

Jee-Han grinned at his brother. 

"A crafting ability?" Harry asked in awe. "I've seen my cousin play games before this ability is amazing and highly saught after." 

"That's right." Jee-Han said, "Now to the Labrynth." 

"Jee-Han, you're rushing things." Sun-Il sighed, shaking his head. 

"You guys stay here and start training Harry Clone in basic martial arts."

* * *

They all ended up going into the Labryinth. 

"Wow, it's totally dark in here." Harry said, Jee-Han made floating lights appear around them. "That's better." 

"Here, you're holding your spear wrong." Jee-Han said, "Hold it like this and your stance should be firm like this and don't be scared we're here to help you out and keep you safe." 

Harry wasn't scared at all. The only thing that scared him was his uncle and Dementors. When they came across their first monster Jee-Han bound it with his mana rope and taught Harry to fight using his spear.

**Spear Mastery-1**

**Allows the user to freely handle spears. 10% increase in attack damage with spears.**

"Cool." Harry said, and closed the screen. He continued attacking the monster until it was dead. Then was shocked to find that it left loot behind. "Wow, this ability is so cool." 

"Yep, it sure is." Jee-Han grinned. 

"How long can we stay in here anyway?" Harry wondered as they continued. 

"100 hours or so and not much time will have passed outside." Jee-Han informed. "If you get hungry or need a break don't be afraid to tell me." 

Harry was soon grinding and leveling up. He was also gaining stats. Jee-Han explained that he had to have high physical stats if he was going to have high INT otherwise his magic would turn on itself and start hurting him. Harry took the time as he fought and wandered around to try and review his first year Potions. Jee-Han found this interesting and would read the chapter to him over and over and ask him questions on it. He said he wouldn't move on until Harry could answer every question. After about the tenth time of this a test paper appeared on the chapter and Jee-Han would read those questions off and write in what Harry said. It would grade itself and Jee-Han would read the chapter over again. 

"I told you I'm really stupid." Harry said, after four hours. They were taking a break. " and Potions is like my worst class." 

"I don't believe you're stupid." Sun-Il said, with a frown and Harry blushed staring hard at the floor. "I believe you can learn this you just need more help than people have been willing to give you so far. On your last test you got **A-100%** now what is your grading scale again?" 

"Lets see." Harry said, "Uh.......Grading Scale Hogwarts." 

**O-Outstanding**

**EE- Exceeds Expectations**

**A- Acceptable**

**P- Poor**

**D- Dreadful**

**T- Troll**

"So I'm in passing range." Harry said, and smiled. "Wait maybe not." 

"How so?" Shi-Yun asked. 

"Let me choose the teacher I want to grade all my work." Harry said, "That's an option. Snape is the hardest teacher in school he grades strictly and Potions is his subject. I'll choose him." 

Sun-Il frowned at the paper in his hand. 

"Your grade just went down to **T-100%**

"Yep, that sounds about right." Harry sighed. "Stupid Snape." 

"You chose him." Shi-Yun pointed out. 

"Because he's so strict if I can get to O with his gradeing then I'll have truely learned it. " Harry said, shrugging. 

He took a bite of his sandwhich which Jee-Han had pulled out of his inventory. He'd already used his own Inventory by putting all his things in it. When he was done with lunch he made a new Spear for himself. This was the tenth time he'd done so as they kept breaking on him. 

**Spear Crafting-2**

"Alright a level up in Spear Crafting." Harry said, to himself. 

"Are you going to spend your Stat points?" Shi-Yun wondered as they got up to continue.

"I don't think so." Harry said. "Not yet anyway. I don't know what I would spend them on anyway. I was thinking Luck since the rest of it can be trained." 

Jee-Han blushed at his brother's words. 

"Jee-Han what did you spend yours on?" Harry wondered. 

"He pours all of his into INT." Shi-Yun answered. 

Jee-Han blushed worse. 

"Couldn't you just study?" Harry wondered. "I mean I see the benifit and it would be a smart move for me as I'm trying to survive two prodigy level wizards but Luck affects everything around you. From waking up and stubbing your toe to how good your drop rates are in games isn't that right?" 

"Er......yes." Jee-Han replied. 

"Then logically speaking wouldn't Luck be the best stat to pour all my points into?" Harry continued thinking out loud. "I've always been rather lucky but my luck's always been a double edged sword really. To have some real Luck would be great. There is no known way to train Luck is there?" 

"Well, in some games you can train Luck by gambling." Jee-Han said, "But I see your point." 

"Okay, then." Harry nodded. "I'm level 10 and I get 5 stat points for every level that means I have 50 stat points to spend. I'll put them all in Luck then." 

**For thinking through how to spend your stat points and reasoning it out, +2 WIS**

"Oh, wow, I got 2 WIS points for that!" Harry cheered. 

Jee-Han laughed. 

**Harry Potter**

**Title: The Boy Who Lived**

**Job: The Magical Gamer**

**Level: 10**

**HP: 500/500**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**INT: 8**

**WIS: 7**

**LUK: 55**

"Well, I guess I'm getting better but I still hate that I'm so stupid." 

"Stop, calling yourself stupid." Jee-Han ordered. "Come on lets keep training. We'll get you super strong super fast." 

"You say so." 

So they continued on and on once they passed the first floor Jee-Han said they should quit but Shi-Yun disagreed saying that Harry needed to get stronger. Sun-Il however was still quizzing Harry on his first Chapter of Potions. Harry was beginning to wonder if he'd ever be able to pass it. Potions just wasn't his thing but maybe if he had enough time he could make it his thing. He did really want to learn and had nothing to do with what his future job plans were as they had just changed thanks to this ability. He focused on Sun-Il and his teaching and let his brother argue with Shi-Yun he was sure that they would come to some understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Jee-Han moaned as he woke up. He rolled over and shook his brother. They were sharing a bed. Surprisingly, the bed could fit four so Sun-Il was with them while Shi-Yun was in her own bed. 

"Harry, Harry wake up." Jee-Han mumbled. 

He smirked when he saw that his brother was cuddled up Sun-Il it was cute that Jee-Han snapped a pic. Before getting back to waking his brother before his brother woke everyone else which happened within seconds.

Sun-Il was glad it was dark because he was blushing when he found that Harry was sleeping almost on top of him. 

"He did say that he gets nightmares." Shi-Yun said standing on Jee-Han's side of the bed. 

"He didn't say that they were this bad." Sun-Il pointed out finding his voice. 

Jee-Han put his hands on his brother.

" _Yunhun Soul Recovery_ " 

He kept using it over and over and over again until Harry's status aliments were gone.

When the final glow vanished Harry was silent and looking more like a girl. 

"Huh, Yunhun Soul Recovery is aparently strong enough to heal everything that was wrong with him except for this Horocrux thing." Jee-Han said, "and I've gained four levels on it." 

Harry snuggled closer to Sun-Il and slept on. 

"Did you touch this Horocrux thing?" Sun-Il asked. "Healing wise?" 

"No." Jee-Han frowned. "Apparently my level isn't high enough .......let try with some soul stones......." 

Harry sat bolt up and blinked his green eyes at them. 

"I can see without my glasses." He mumbled. "So cool." 

"I healed you." Jee-Han informed. "Well mostly, you still have one thing wrong with you. I was going to try and boost my power to heal it." 

"What couldn't you heal?" Harry asked. "Tell me what it says." 

"Horocrux, Cursed soul piece/Tom Riddle." 

"I HAVE A PIECE OF TOM RIDDLES SOUL INSIDE OF ME?!" Harry bellowed jumping up and getting dressed. "I've got to get to Gringotts! This explains so much!" 

"Uh.......okay." Jee-Han said. "Get dressed everyone."

* * *

Harry paced in the private room at Gringotts. Harry was raging over having Tom Riddle's soul in his head. 

Griphook got tired of hearing it and pushed him into a ritual room bound him and dropped two drops of a potion in an earie looking vile on Harry's forehead. 

Harry was soon screaming and trying to thrash about.

* * *

When Harry was done Sun-Il was cursing himself for thinking that Harry was even cutter now that he was fully healed. He had to remind himself that Harry was his best friends little brother and four years younger than them. 

Harry was now going through some paperwork about his inheritance. 

"But I don't get it." Harry was saying. "Griphook, wouldn't all of this go to Jee-Han? He's the eldest and therefore Heir isn't he?" 

"You have been named Heir Potter." Griphook explained. "There is a contract here from Mrs. Han demanding that Lord Potter have nothing to do with her son and that he not bother making him his heir unless he didn't have any other children." 

"Sounds about right." Jee-Han said, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, Harry. My family's well off and I make a lot money "at work"."

"But still." Harry said, "This is supposed to be your inheritance........" 

Jee-Han was able to talk Harry into claiming his inheritance and got a taste of what Harry's Power could do when Harry found out that those closest to him were stealing from his Trust Vault. He made the whole bank shake like an earthquake was right under them. 

"What's wrong?" Shi-Yun asked. 

"Molly Weasley is my best friends mum, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are my best friends, Albus Dumbledore is my Headmaster and someone I thought I could trust and look up to, and Ginny Weasley is Ron's baby sister she's a year younger than us and has a major crush on me now I know why!" Harry growled. "Griphook can I get this marriage contract revoked? Jee-Han is my guardian now isn't he?" They'd filled out paperwork to give magical guardianship to Jee-Han once he'd done a few spells to show that he had magic. "So he can put a stop to it right? He can reject it, right? This is grossing me out! I don't even like girls!" 

"Just read and sign here or better yet put your blood on the paper." Griphook informed. 

Jee-Han did as told. 

"Thanks, Jee-Han," Harry said, with a sigh of relief. "That was just creepy. Why would they steal from me though?" Harry wondered. "I know I'll get back at all of them. I'll switch all my money to the Peverall Vault. Every vault that I have access to please, Griphook." 

Griphook sneered. Peverall was the oldest vault in the bank and this boy had over twenty family vaults he could claim from lines thought to be dead. That included all four Founders of Hogwarts. 

Harry spent from 2 a.m. to 10 a.m. in Gringotts getting everything under control. 

"Now I own Hogwarts." Harry said, with a smug smirk. "Would you guys like to see where I go to school and make it an amazing school while pissing off a bunch of people?" 

"Sure." Shi-Yun said, "Buy me that." 

She was pointing to a shiny silver knife. 

"Okay." Harry said, and picked it up on the cloth it was on and carried it into the store. 

"Shi-Yun, don't make Harry buy you things!" Jee-Han hissed, pushing Harry into Sun-Il and pulling some Wizard money out of inventory . He had finally discovered that his money would turn into whatever currency he wanted. "I'll buy this." 

Harry giggled as he clung to Sun-Il's arm. 

Sun-Il was trying to hold in his own laughing and trying to hide his own blush that Harry was holding on to him. He was confused when if found that he really liked it. 

Harry giggled harder when Shi-Yun and Jee-Han both blushed when Jee-Han gave her the wrapped dagger.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Harry Potter was smirking smugly as he sat in the Headmaster's office. He'd claimed the castle with his blood and had Hogwarts denounce Dumbledore as Headmaster. He was now Headmaster and a student. He was looking at the shocked teachers. Jee-Han was sitting next to him looking over some papers. Shi-Yun was looking around the office and Sun-Il was sitting on Harry's other side. 

"and who are these people?" Severus Snape asked. 

"This is my older half brother Han Jee-Han Heir of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. My father's side." Harry informed. "This is Shin Sun-Il and Kwon Shi-Yun my advisors and trainers. They will be here to advise me and train me." 

"Potter had another child?" Severus Snape sneered. 

"Yep. Now I'm the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry Potter Lord Gryffindor and Lord Hufflepuff through my father and Lord Ravenclaw and Lord Slytherin through my mother." Harry informed. "Yes, that's right I'm a Pureblood. Hogwarts accepted my claim as it's owner and Lord and chose me as Headmaster." 

**Lying-1**

"There will be changes. A lot of changes. First off I have activated the old Time Ward so I'm going to explain to you how I want you to teach your classes and you'll love me for it." Harry informed. 

He went through what he wanted to do. 

"So you see by doing this your students learn more and stand a greater chance of getting O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T's. " Harry finished. "We're going to start educating kids from age 5 to 18 because I've read that every magic school outside the U.K. does that. Some of you will have to take classes to be able to teach kids 8 years and older. Others will have to take classes to teach kids 6 years and older. The school will be teaching Muggle and Magical classes. Sun-Il is handing out Magical Tablets that I had shipped in from Salem Academy of Magical Excellence. Everything you need to know is on the tablets. Students will be required to have them as I have a fun idea." He signed a paper that Sun-Il told him to sign. "I will also be redoing the dorms. Everything at Hogwarts is going to change but I assure you that it will be for the better." 

Severus Snape snorted. 

"Snape, stay back." Harry ordered when everyone else went to leave. 

Severus continued on ignoring the boy. 

"Hogwarts, make it so Snape can't leave." 

"POTTER!" Severus yelled stomping back into the room. 

"Sit down." Harry ordered. Severus glared at him. "If I'm going to have you continue to work here I'm going to have to know that your loyalty is only to Hogwarts. Shi-Yun." Shi-Yun pinned Snape's left arm and shoved the sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark. "Proceed, Shi-Yun and yes you may take delight in this as I plan to." 

Shi-Yun smirked as she dropped two drops of what Griphook had used on Harry's Horocrux onto the arm she was holding. She smirked more when the man began screaming. Harry had told them all about this man and she wanted to enjoy torturing him. 

Harry flinched at the screaming. He thought he would enjoy this but he wasn't in fact it was turning his stomach. It took twenty minutes but finally it was over and Harry was up and dabbing at Snape's sweating forehead with a cloth and forcing water down his throat. Willing him to be okay. 

"Thank you........Potter....." Severus forced out. 

"I'd like it if you'd call me Harry." Harry said blushing a bit. "You're free now and I want you to be happy here at this school where I can protect you from both of them. So, you'll be teaching ages 8 to 18. How would you like to teach the class?" Severus didn't answer. " Okay, how about we start with teaching the differnt cutting techniques and other preperation techniques because I think I could be better at Potions if you taught that. Then I would like to cover more in how Ingredients interact with each other, Then we build from there...." 

He laid out everything he would like to learn in Potions and was shocked by Snape's reaction.

"Yes." Severus stated. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Yes, I would love to teach like that." Severus explaiend. "That's how I wanted to teach the class but Dumbledore wouldn't let me." 

"I've looked in to how many Potions Master's there have been out of the U.K. in the last 50 years and there was only one." Harry said, "You. I figure if we teach potions this way and you stop yelling at the students and making them cry we can get more people interested in Potions and have more Potions Masters." 

Severus nodded he agreed with everything Potter no Harry was saying.


	4. Chapter 4

Jee-Han moaned as he rolled over in his bed. He was still at Hogwarts and in the Headmaster's suit. 

Harry had changed it so every Dorm, and this suit had the beds built high into the walls with magic so the center could be a commons area and under the ladders were desks. Jee-Han and Shi-Yun were sleeping on bunks on one wall when Jee-Han's bunk ended there was a wall then there was Shi-Yun's bed. It was the same on Harry and Sun-Il's wall. The bunks were charmed to hell and back again but here they kept the Silencing Charms down because of Harry's nightmares. 

Jee-Han climbed out of his bed wearing only boxers. He blushed when he saw Shi-Yun reaching the bottom of her bunk wearing only pale pink undies and a matching bra. Her hair was down. He shook his head and quickly rushed to his brother's bunk. Sun-Il had gotten there first and was already in Harry's bed shaking him. Jee-Han got there followed by Shi-Yun. They all fit easily because of Expansion Charms. 

_"Yunhun Soul Recovery!"_ Jee-Han said, hands on his brother's chest. 

Harry calmed instantly and curled up into a ball in Sun-Il's lap clinging to him. 

Sun-Il blushed and didn't look at his two best friends. 

"I'll sleep with him." Sun-Il said. 

"It's my night." Shi-Yun informed. "I forgot." 

"It's fine." Sun-Il insisted.

"If you're sure." Shi-Yun agreed.

"He's my brother I should sleep here." Jee-Han cut in. 

Shi-Yun and Jee-Han lost the fight and went back to their beds. They needed to get some more sleep the students returned that night. They needed rest.

* * *

Hogwarts students stared at what they assumed was a girl sitting in the headmaster's chair and the forginers sitting on either side of him.

Harry stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at a new Hogwarts!" Harry called. "As you can see there are a lot of people around the Hall that do not go to this school and you'll notice more teachers. Hogwarts has gone through a lot of changes that will be explained in your first class of the day tomorrow. You're also probably wondering why I'm sitting in this seat. The truth is I , Harry Potter, am owner of this school by blood. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff on my Father's side, and Ravenclaw and Slytherin on my mother's side. Once I became aware of this and claimed the school Hogwarts saw fit to make me Headmaster. I have made a lot of changes to the school and have been working on repairing the Castle and wards. 

It came to my attention that the Sorting Hat had a lot of spells and curses on it that shouldn't be there and because of that everyone will be restorted. Professor McGonagall please start with the first years! Any parents that are here please go sit with your children, if you do not have children here go to the table of the House you were Sorted into when you were at Hogwarts." He waited while his orders were followed. "Professor." 

Minerva nodded and began calling the names of the first years a.k.a. the first years.

Harry sat down and drank some Mt. Dew out of his Goblet. His eyes sought out his ex-best friends and found them, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore whispering together at the Gryffindor table. He internally rolled his eyes and focused on the Sorting. 

Six year olds, seven year olds, eight year olds, so on and so forth until finally it was the 15 year olds turn. There had been protests already from the 12-14 year olds and he was expecting more but the hat was putting them where they truely belonged it was leaving no room for debates this time. 

He had to hide his smirk as his year protesting their Sorting. 

"Granger, Hermione!" 

Hermione strutted up to the stool looking as smug as Malfoy. 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"WHAT?!" Hermione bellowed. "I'M A GRYFFINDOR!" 

"Go to your seat, Miss. Granger!" Minerva said, coldly glad to get the girl out of her House. She was actually glad Harry had done this. "Now, before you join the others in Detention." 

Hermione went though she was fuming.

Harry tried not to laugh though he blush a bit when he realized that he'd grabbed Sun-Il's hand under the table and was still sqeezing it. A side glance at Sun-Il saw him give him a small smile. Harry tried to return it then refocsed on the Sorting. He was getting tired. 

"Longbottom, Neville." 

Neville was shaking and pale but sat on the stool. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

Neville relaxed and thanked McGonagall before rushing to the cheering table. 

Harry smiled at Neville who gave him a wave.

"Malfoy, Draco!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Draco looked really smug about his Sorting and walked back to the Slytherin table. 

on and on and on until finally only two 15 year olds were left. 

"Weasley , Ronald!" 

Harry sqeezed Sun-Il's hand tightly under the table he could have sworn he saw Sun-Il flinch a bit. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T PUT ME WITH THE DUFFERS!" 

"DETENTION!" McGonagall snapped. 

After a few more sharp words Ron sulked off to the Hufflepuff table where he was now getting glared at. 

"Zabini, Blaise!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

It was now time for the 16 year olds. 

Harry was glad when it was finally time for the 18 year olds who did not look happy to be back at school. When that was finally done the Feast began and he heard loud protests on what was being served to some people he sighed and called for attention everyone fell silent and looked at him. 

"The House-Elves have been informed about each of your dietary needs and will be fixing food based on that. From now on Hogwarts will be serving Healthy meals. I urge you not to seek the elves out to try and change their minds or bribe them as I've made it so no one but I can get in to the Kitchens from now. The House-Elves will only listen to me, and the teachers no one else and they will not come to your calls unless it is a case of life or death." 

Harry sat back down and went back to eating. 

Everyone was stunned and upset so it was a quite feast. 

Several people did get rewarded with treats but it was mostly just the little kids. 

After the feast was over Harry asked the Prefects to show the younger years to their common Rooms. 

Out in the Hall Ron, Hermione and Ginny tried to approach Harry but was stopped by Shi-Yun.

"Get out of our way!" Ginny snapped. 

"You may not go near, Harry." Shi-Yun said, looking at her tablet. "What are your names?" 

"What?!" Ron snapped. 

"If you're on the list you may approach Harry and talk to him if not you will leave or Sun-Il and I will make you. " 

Sun-Il stood next to Shi-Yun arms over his chest looking intimadating. Jee-Han stood in front of Harry ready to defend him as well. 

"Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Ginerva Weasley." Hermione said. 

Shi-Yun made a show of checking the list on her tablet even though she knew that they weren't allow near Harry. 

"Not on the list." Shi-Yun informed to the silent Hall. "Go to your common Rooms. " 

"WHAT?!" Ron, Ginny and Hermione protested. "WE'RE HIS BEST FRIENDS YOU CAN'T TELL US THAT WE CAN'T SEE HIM!" 

"Shi-Yun, Sun-Il show them your Ki." Harry ordered. 

Everyone gasped as the aura around Sun-Il turned green and Shi-Yun's turned red. 

"You will go where you belong." Shi-Yun said, "Jee-Han if you would." 

Jee-Han placed a small pile of steel bricks in front of both Sun-Il and Shi-Yun and the two broke all of them with just one punch. 

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went pale as Jee-Han cleaned up the mess. 

"Go where you belong." Sun-Il ordered. 

Ron ran towards the Hufflepuff Common Room while Hermione, and Ginny; who was still a Gryffindor, ran up the Grand Staircase to get to their Towers. 

A large black Grim sat in front of Shi-Yun and barked. 

She gave it a blank look. 

"and you are?" she asked. 

The Grim barked. 

Shi-Yun looked at her list as Harry, Jee-Han and Sun-Il all sweat dropped. 

"Padfoot?" she asked. The Grim barked. "Go through." 

She moved and Padfoot ran to Harry who hugged and petted him.

"Name?" 

"Albus Dumbledore." 

"Not on the list." Shi-Yun said, her ki spiking dangerously and giving off heat like a fires making a lot of people back away. "You will remove yourself from Harry's pressence. We are under strict orders to not let you near him."

Dumbledore hid his anger and rage. 

Shi-Yun and Sun-Il finally got Harry, Jee-Han and Padfoot up into the redecorated Headmaster's office that no one but they could get into. Padfoot/Sirius Black wouldn't be able to get back in either without one of them.

"That was annoying." Jee-Han said. "You were right about how they would react."

Padfoot shifted into Sirius Black. 

"What is going on?" Sirius demanded hugging Harry. "You look so much better than the last time I saw you! Wow, you don't look like a mini James anymore what happened?" 

Harry smiled and they all went into the Suit to sit in the common area on the wrap around sectional. There they explained everything to Sirius who got angry and agreed that he was on Harry's side even pledged it and to do everything he could to help them. He wasn't shocked to find out about Jee-Han he'd known about him just not his name. He'd only known James had had another kid.

* * *

Albus was furious when he found out he couldn't go anywhere in his own school. He couldn't feel the wards and he was locked in the vistors room he was being forced to use. The House elves did come when he called, he'd punish them later, he couldn't get any messages out, no one could come in, the lights went out at 1 o'clock forcing him to go to bed. he was furious. How had this happened? He was going to find out. 

Albus didn't know that he had a Ghost watching him and was going off to report to Harry as soon as he fell asleep.

* * *

Ginny, Ron and Hermione found out that they couldn't leave their bunks after getting in that night. 

Hermione was pissed when her the Fairy Light spell she used to read at night went out and she couldn't recast it after 1 o'clock. This was forcing her to go to sleep and she didn't like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Sun-Il was shocked when he woke up in his bed to find Harry laying on top of him. How had Harry gotten into his bed? He got up which woke Harry. 

Harry frowned and wrapped his arms around Sun-Il pulling him back down though he pretended he was asleep 

"Come on, Harry, wake up it's time for our morning training." 

Harry sighed, let go and got up. 

The four of them were soon dressed and out in the yard. Jee-Han created a Time Delay Illusion Barrier. 

"I'll train Martial Arts with Sun-Il today." Harry said, as they stretched out. "For 50 hours then we'll practice magic for the last 50 hours." 

Sun-Il smirked as Jee-Han rubbed his head into his brother's head. 

So Harry began his Martial Arts training with Sun-Il who quized him. Harry did his best. studying like this with Sun-Il, Shi-Yun, and Jee-Han was working wonders.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were keeping an eye out for Harry but he was twenty minutes late for breakfast. Finally, Harry walked in, in the new School Uniform. Harry had made it so that Hogwarts Academy wore Sailor School uniform. The girls were not happy about the short skirts. They rushed towards him but were cut off by the three forigners. Harry was reading something and not wearing glasses. 

_"I told you that they wouldn't give up."_ Harry said, in Korean. 

"Good job." Jee-Han said, rubbing his hand into Harry's head. "Your Korean is really coming along."

"Thanks." Harry beamed. "You guys are really helping me out. I'll be ready for my O.W.L.s. in no time with all the tutoring you guys have been giving me." 

"Harry, if you need help studying I'll help you!" Hermione snapped. 

_"Yeah, help me by yelling at me when I don't get it fast enough and making me feel bad by saying that i'm not studying when I am. She's always acting so superior it's why no one around here can stand her."_ Harry told them in Korean.

Hermione wondered what Harry had said because now the three forginers were glaring at her. She watched as they walked up to the Head Table and began to eat their breakfast.

Right before Harry was about to release everyone to their classes Dumbledore interupted. 

"Harry, my boy, perhaps you can introduce us to your company?" Dumbledore asked, "are they new students if so they should be sitting ........" 

"Enough!" Harry said, standing. "You will adress me as Lord Potter as is my proper title! You speaking to me so casually like you know me has always made me uncomfortable as I'm sure everyone else will agree!" The hall stared at him in shock. "Everyone, this is my brother Han Jee-Han Heir Potter, Heir Gryffindor, and Heir Hufflepuff. He is my older brother on my father's side." Jee-Han stood and bowed. "This is Kwon Shi-Yun, body guard and personal assistant." Shi-Yun stood and bowed. "And this is Shin Sun-Il, body guard and advisor. Now everyone please proceed to your first class of the day." 

There was a lot of chatter as everyone left the hall to go to their classes.

* * *

Harry frowned as he entered the first class of the day. 

"Who the hell approved this damn schedule?" He demanded. 

"Potter, sit down." Severus drawled from where he was leaning against his desk. "Front row, table closest to the wall, the seat facing the board." 

Harry huffed and stomped over to the seat. 

"I approved it." Shi-Yun informed. "Jee-Han told me to. He okayed the schedule for the O.W.L. students. "

"If I could get away with it I would kill you for this." Harry told his brother.

"Don't kill me for that." Jee-Han said, "If you're going to try and kill me do because you have Potions two times a day." 

"You're so dead." Harry snapped, sitting down. "You will pay for this." 

"I was there when you said that you were doing bad in Potions and needed more practice. " Jee-Han explained. "So this is a Potions Theory Class and your last class of the day will be Practical......." 

"Sorry, Snape I didn't authorize this. Don't torture us please." Harry sighed. 

Severus forced them into a seating chart, then explained how the class was going to go when he got protests he dragged Harry to the front to explain. Harry used the board to show them how their classes were going to go. 

"So you see if you finish your work in class you wont have homework." Harry said, as a conclusion. "Also......." he activated a program he'd installed on all the Wizlets. "you should be asked if you want to activate a program press yes. " when it was confirmed everyone had pressed yes he explained. "Do to tech savvy Muggleborns that are imployed at one of many, many companies we've created an app that will track your progress in every class and put it into numerical value. This way you'll know how well you are doing in all of your classes and how close you are to Mastering something. Okay, all yours, Snape." 

Harry returned to his seat.

With this Severus started class. 

Harry was shocked when he breezed through the class he'd covered all of this in his tutoring sessions. Though he only got an **EE-100%** on his Essay. He had just finished his homework when Hermione stood up from her table slamming her hands on the table. 

"It's called an Essay Restriction Line." Harry explained. "Professor Flitwick suggested it. Your essays will erase if they aren't the proper length that means both too long or too short. It'll teach us how to write proper essays. I thought it was a good idea. " 

"Detention, Granger." Severus said, with a smirk. "And 5 points from Ravenclaw." 

Hermione was fuming. How was she supposed to prove she was the best and smartest when she couldn't write the essays to prove it? How could anyone allow such a underhanded techniques? How were they supposed to learn? This whole system that Harry set up was terrible and she was going to make sure that he knew it! He would fail just as hard as he was before learning this way and her not being there to help him. Yes, he'd fail and come crawling back to her to help him and she'd make it even harder for him. She'd punish him for going to these forigners and not her!

* * *

Harry stretched his arms over his head as they walked outside in their new gym uniforms for their second class of the day. He did his normal stretches to warm up for whatever the teacher was going to have them do. 

Seconds later there was a huge explosion when the smoke cleared there was no damage but there were a bunch of people Harry didn't know. 

"What the hell?" Jee-Han cried, as the school came out on to the lawn. "Harry, stay back! These are our people and our monsters!" 

Harry backed up as Jee-Han pulled his Staff of Hermes while Shi-Yun and Sun-Il both used their screens to change into Gi's. Harry spotted a bunch of Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Azkaban prisoners as well. What the hell was going on here?

" _Spinning Mana Arrow!_ "

Jee-Han yelled launching tons of arrows at the monsters. Shi-Yun and Sun-Il launched forward and began using Martial Arts to defeat monsters. Harry stayed back and let the Koreans handle the situation. Though there were none Koreans as well.

"What's going on?" Remus ran up to Harry with Severus. 

Harry was about to answer when he heard Shi-Yun yell. 

"Harry, Mana Shield now!" 

Harry spun to see several monsters about to attack. 

" _Mana Shield!_ " Harry yelled and a bubble of white magic appeared around him, Padfoot, Snape and Remus. 

Harry held it up as Jee-Han, Sun-Il and Shi-Yun attacked the monsters trying to attack them. 

"What is this?" Remus asked, "May I touch it?" 

"Not now!" Harry snapped. 

Jee-Han landed in front of Harry and took an attack from a praying mantice that was the size of a building it's arm had gone straight through Jee-Han who fell to the ground screaming. Harry let the shield down and grabbed Jee-Han's staff. 

He held it up along with his other arm. 

" _I command!_ " he yelled, " _As a student of Magic! Rule be Distorted and Accomplish my will! EXPLODING FLAME_ "

Harry cast the spell and grunted under the power of the spell. He launched it at the fight. 

"SCATTER!" Sun-Il bellowed, "IN COMING SPELL!" 

Everyone listened to him and left the area in a flash. The spell hit hard and destroyed all of the monsters in one go. 

Everyone turned and looked at Harry whose eyes were glowing with magic his face full of fury. 

"Snape, heal my brother!" Harry ordered. 

"He's already doing it." Remus said, "Harry, please calm down." 

Sun-Il and Shi-Yun landed both sighing and shaking their heads. 

"Give me that!" Shi-Yun snapped and snatched the staff. "You know you're not allowed to use advanced spells like that yet!" 

"I'm sorry." Harry said, "But, when I get angry I just......" 

Jee-Han growned and grabbed a red potion out of his inventory. He downed it and seconds later was on his feet injuries healed. 

"That hurt." He groused then grinned and messed up Harry's growing hair. "Great job, we just need to work on your control and power output and you'll master it in no time. I'm so proud of you right now, little brother." 

Harry was grinning in seconds. His whole face lit up. His eyes shining happily. 

"Really?" Harry asked, "I just saw and heard you do it." 

"You changed the incantation." A pink haired girl said, lowering to hover on a very long broom. "A student of Magic?" 

"I'm not a Master of Magic." Harry said, he grabbed her hand and shook it. "You're Master Lolli aren't you? It's nice to meet you! Jee-Han has told me so much about you! Wow, you're really pretty and you have an awesome broom!" he suddenly blushed backed off and bowed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter Jee-Han's younger half brother."

Lolli laughed and rubbed her hand into Harry's head. 

"Nice to meet you too." She laughed, "We'll have you using those advanced spells into time. Do you share Jee-Han's power?" 

"Mine's different." Harry explained, "I'm the Magical Gamer. It's a big thing from what I've been able to find out."

_'I am Lady Magic or Hecate!'_ A voice echoed through the grounds. _'My chmapion is finally here. I've brought certain people of the magical comunity here to learn some hard truths. I've brought members of the Abyss here so that they can help my Champion restore balance to the U.K. Do your best and Blessed Be.'_

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!" Harry bawled

Jee-Han sighed and held Harry in his arms shaking his head. He would make Harry understand that he wasn't alone and they would help him through anything and everything if it killed him. Then again could he die? He was still alive after being impaled he was sure the monster had missed his heart though. He sighed and tried to calm his brother before he blew up the whole school and grounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

Harry finally calmed down and turned to the Abyss people and everyone else. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Harry said, loudly. "I'm Harry Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm the Headmaster and will find rooms and everything for you." 

"You are Headmaster, Harry?" Tom Riddle and it was Tom Riddle and not Voldemort asked. 

"Oh, hey, Tom," Harry said, waving. "Yeah, as it turned out my mother was a Squib-born witch. I'm actually a direct descendant of all four founders and the school let me claim it. So yeah, I'm Headmaster and I made a million and one changes. I'm sure you'll approve." 

Dumbledore was glaring.

"We'll have to see," Tom said, with a smirk. "and why were you coming out here?" 

"It's time for my year to have P.E.," Harry informed. "That's Physical Education." He called for Dobby and had him pass out papers. "Please answer the questions on this paper so the House-Elves can know about your dietary needs. Just give them to the small creature that gave them to you." 

Tom began doing so and his people followed his example. 

"DO WE HAVE ANY MAGICAL HEALERS?! " Harry called, "I NEED THE DEATH EATERS DIETARY NEEDS!" 

A woman came forward. 

"I'm Andromeda Tonks." she said, "I'll go check on them and give the house-elf the news." 

"Very good." Harry nodded. "P.E. Class everyone!" 

Most of the class decided that they did not like P.E. class at all. Harry, on the other hand, showed how good he was at running laps and racing on the new track.

All-day long they were followed by people from class to class and Harry got to show that he'd been studying even if he was still having problems in some classes. 

"No, no, no." Lolli said as she lay sideways on her broom which was floating near Harry. "You're channeling your mana all wrong. Are you sure that that is the right wand for you?" 

"It was before Jee-Han healed me, Master Lolli." Harry explained. "But I can't feel it like I used to anymore. Maybe you're right and I need a new one...." 

"How high is your **Observe** skill?" Lolli asked. 

"It's only at 12 right now, Master Lolli." Harry told her honestly. 

"Try it on the wand." Lolli told him. 

"Yes, Master Lolli." Harry looked at his wand. _"Observe."_

**Holly, Phoenix feather, 11"**

**Wand of : Harry Potter**

**Compatibility: 0%**

**Cursed by Dumbledore to choose Harry Potter.**

"It says what my wand is made of, that it's my wand, that it is 0% compatible with me...." Harry told the silent room. Everyone saw that he looked upset. "It also says that Dumbledore cursed the wand to choose me. I'm not seeing any of the stats which is odd." He handed his wand to Jee-Han. "You try." 

Jee-Han nodded and looked at the wand. 

_"Low Class God's Eye!"_ Jeehan said using his skill. He whistled, "Whoa the things done to this poor wand. Harry's right this thing is cursed to here and back again. Compulsions, magic limiters, performance dampaners... it's amazing you even know how to use your magic using this wand." He shook his head. "We'll get you a different one. I don't want you touching this thing again do you understand me. Meditate and Mana Train." 

"Okay." Harry nodded and assumed the lotus position in his chair. He activated his Mama Training and closed his eyes. 

Jeehan stood up. 

"Who do I go to to report this?" He demanded. 

A woman stood as fingers were all pointed at her. 

Jeehan walked over and the woman carefully took the wand. He got annoyed when he had to explain what his **Low Class God's Eye** was and smirked when he declared that he was Harry's Guardian in both worlds and showed the paperwork to prove it. With that he was able to file charges on Harry's behalf.

* * *

Harry stood at his cooking station and cracked his knuckles then washed his hands. It was right before lunch and it was time for his cooking class. He smirked to himself as he set to work. 

**Cooking-1**

"HOW DARE YOU!" Harry bellowed making everyone jump his eyes were glowing again. Harry was yelling at the screen in front of him. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DAMN INSULTED IN MY LIFE AND I HAVE A TEACHER WHO INSULTS ME LITERALLY EVERYTIME HE SPEAKS TO ME!" 

Severus sneered as he just happened to be in the room on a free period. 

"Harry, calm down you're making the school shake!" Jeehan begged. "Look at it this way, little bro, now you can get even better at cooking and be the best chef and baker of all time!" 

That seemed to work and Harry calmed and began cooking. 

Jeehan didn't let his brother see him sigh in relief as he returned to his seat. 

Harry was soon humming as he cooked and baked what they were being taught that day. He was very pleased when his food was gushed over by the teacher. 

"Here you guys go." Harry said pushing plates toward Jeehan, Sun-Il, and Shi-yeon. He blushed shyly. "Please enjoy." 

They ate and enjoyed. 

"Thank you for the food." they chorused when they were done. 

Harry blushed happily under their praise but Jeehan and Shi-yeon could tell that Harry liked Sun-Il praising his cooking the most. It was obvious that Harry liked Sun-Il and it was rather obvious to them that Sun-Il liked Harry too. 

"How do we get them together?" Jeehan hissed to Shi-yeaon.

"You expect me to know?" Shi-yeon whispered back. "I want it to happen to but I don't know how to help." 

"Same here." Jeehan agreed. 

Sun-Il smiled fondly at Harry as they made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Title: Magical Gamer**

**Level: 20**

**HP: 1900/1900**

**MP: 800/800**

**STR: 30**

**DEX: 30**

**VIT: 30**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 30**

**LUK: 105**

Harry was working on keeping things as even as possible but still wasn't pleased with his progress. He was better in physical stats then the other students that was true but Hermione still seemed smarter than him and he didn't like it. He wanted to show her that he could be just as good as her. He wanted to put her in her place and show her that she wasn't the smartest. 

He smiled as he talked with Jeehan, Shi-yeon and Sun-Il during lunch. It wasn't long before they had him laughing.


End file.
